Untitled
by sapisapi
Summary: [vmin]. Mungkin Jimin yang menarik benang diantara mereka namun taehyung mengulurnya. [new drabble]
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled.**

* * *

" Ya! Kau lihat! Kau lihat!" Kim Taehyung memukul lengan Park Jimin keras sekali sampai temannya itu mengaduh.

" Apa-apaan sih?!" Jimin menatap Taehyung sengit. Mana terima ia dipukul begitu saja.

" Kau tak lihat Soojung _sunbae_ melirikku!"

 _Mulai lagi._

Jimin memutar bola matanya. Ini sudah ke-421 kali Taehyung mengatakan hal serupa semenjak ia jatuh cinta pada seniornya itu. Jimin menghitungnya. Tanpa melewatkan satupun. Tanpa meleset satu hitungan pun.

 _Meliriknya._

Jangan bercanda. Jangankan melirik Taehyung. Bahkan Jimin ragu apa Soojung _sunbae_ sadar tengah berpapasan dengan mereka.

Mereka tengah dalam perjalan dari mengambil jatah susu. Dan mungkin Tuhan begitu sayang pada Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung hari ini karena ditengah panjang dan gerahnya koridor kelas mereka berjumpa dengan senior nya yang cantik. Jimin sih senang-senang saja karena Jung Soojung sangat cantik dan berkelip… lumayan cuci mata, tapi… Taehyung lebih senang lagi karena ia bertemu dengan _sunbae_ cantik yang ia klaim sebagai calon istri masa depannya.

 _Ya._

"Beruntung sekali anak-anakku nanti memiliki ibu secantik Soojung _Sunbae_ ," Taehyung berjalan dengan mata yang masih menatap kagum punggung Jung Soojung yang mulai menjauh.

Jimin memutar bola matanya _──lagi─_ sudah bosan dengan obsesi tidak sehat temannya itu _._ Rasanya Jimin ingin menghantamkan kardus susu direngkuhannya ini ke kepala Taehyung agar temannya itu sadar dari delusi.

Kalau saja Jimin jahat.

"Omong-omong, Kim Soojung terdengar lebih cocok untuk Soojung _sunbae_ ," Taehyung terkekeh." Bukan begitu,jimin?"

Jimin diam, dijawab pun tak ada guna nya. Matanya lurus, memaksa kepalanya untuk tak menengok. Jimin tak mau melihat wajah kasmaran Taehyung yang mirip psikopat jika sedang seperti ini.

Ia takut bermimpi buruk.

" Kalau aku berpacaran dengan Soojung _sunbae_.. kau akan kukenalkan dengan teman-teman Soojung _sunbae_ yang cantik tapi tak lebih cantik dari Soojung _sunbae_.. " Taehyung menyentuh lengan Jimin dengan sikunya." Kau sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan ku, Taehyung Kim."

Jimin mencibir. Sudah bosan memutar bola mata. Lagipula otot-otot matanya sudah lelah karena terlalu banyak berkontraksi.

" Sudah bermimpinya?" _Sarkastik._

Bibir Taehyung yang semula membentuk senyum bahagia tiada tara berubah mengkerucut.

" Akan kuluruskan tiga hal," Jimin melemparkan kardus susunya yang reflek ditangkap Taehyung," Pertama, Soojung _sunbae_ tidak melirikmu. Tidak. Tidak akan, tidak mungkin dan tidak pernah melirikmu. Paham? Kau hanya berhalusinansi. Ke─"

" Tapi tadi benar─"

" Jangan memotong saat orang lain bicara."

" Tapi baru saja kau memotong ucapanku."

" Kim Taehyung"

" Ya..ya lanjutkan."

Jimin berdehem," Kedua, Soojung _sunbae_ tidak akan mau menikah denganmu jadi berhentilah menyebutnya ibu dari anak-anakmu. Ketiga, nama Kim mungkin cocok untuk Soojung _sunbae_ tapi bukan Kim darimu karena Soojung _sunbae_ sudah punya Kim yang lain… dan karena kau…" Jimin menekan pipi Taehyung dengan telunjuknya,"… tidak akan pernah berkencan dengan Soojung _sunbae_ jangan memberiku harapan untuk berkenalan dengan teman-temannya yang cantik."

" Hey, itu empat hal." Protes Taehyung

"Ah..benarkah─ y..ya terserah berapapun itu." Tukas jimin," Lagipula, kau tau sendiri bagaimana kerennya kekasih Soojung _sunbae_. Jika dibandingkan dengannya.. maaf-maaf saja… kau tak lebih dari debu kapur yang menempel di ujung sepatu Soojung _sunbae_."

" Jahat sekali."

Sorot mata Taehyung sedikit meredup. Bahu yang semula terangkat sedikit turun. Jimin melirik, merasa risih juga karena tiba-tiba ia merasa menjadi orang jahat sedunia. Tapi hey─ salah Taehyung sendiri kenapa diantara banyaknya gadis disekolah ini yang bisa Taehyung suka dia harus menyukai Soojung _sunbae_. Gadis impian setiap murid laki-laki. Senior yang begitu _mainstream_. Yang bagaimana pun Taehyung berusaha selama ini, Jung Soojung sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kim Taehyung di muka bumi.

 _Pedih._

Ayolah. Terkadang kenyataan itu menyakitkan. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, sudah menjadi tugas Jimin untuk menghadapkan kenyataan itu pada Taehyung.

 _Yah, teman baiknya._

Jimin merangkul bahu Taehyung,"Kim Taehyung temanku, kenyataan memang lebih menyakitkan dari jari kaki yang tersandung meja. Sadarlah."

" Aku tidak─"

"Lupakan cinta sepihakmu pada Soojung _sunbae_. Dan lagi, bukankah masih banyak bunga di taman..hmm…" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya." Kita… bisa memetik bunga yang lain."

Jimin diam. Menunggu reaksi Taehyung yang saat ini tengah menatap jauh keluar jendela," Masih banyak bunga ditaman ya? Kufikir kau benar jimin…"

Mata jimin semakin tenggelam seiring senyumnya yang bertambah lebar. Hey, apakah barusaja ia membuat Taehyung sadar kalau bukan hanya Jung Soojung gadis cantik disekolah ini. Bahwa masih banyak senior-senior menawan yang bisa mereka dekati. Bahwa hidup Taehyung tak hanya seputar Jung Soojung dan obsesi mustahilnya.

Aduh, Jimin merasa berguna menjadi teman.

 _Bangga._

" Tapi,jimin…"

" Ya?"

" Aku tidak hobi berkebun." Taehyung kembali menatap keluar jendela. Senyum Jimin memudar perlahan." Lagi pula memetik bunga ditaman sekolah itu melanggar peraturan. Ah.. aku harus bergegas Soojung _sunbae_ ada di gedung olahraga sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Jimin meringis. Menatap dinding lorong sekolah pilu. Menimang apakah harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang juga atau tidak.

 **===FIN===**

* * *

 **i luv vmin a lot.**

 **Jadi best friend lucu**

 **Cinta-cinta an juga seru.**

 **Argh.**

 **Vmin tu manis deh pokok nya.**

 **Manis bgt kayak janji janji mantan.**

 **Ya.**

 **Cie.**

 _ **anyway,**_

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[vmin]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"taehyung."

Menemukannya duduk di meja baca bersekat. Tanpa gerak dan nafas teratur. Samar-samar ia menggambar batas. Mengisolasi meski di keramaian. Taehyung tak akan buang-buang tenaga untuk menyambutnya. Di depannya sebuah buku bergambar yang jimin tahu dari rak fiksi. Temannya tak benar-benar membaca , hanya menaruh kepalanya di meja. Tidak benar-benar tidur juga, hanya memejamkan mata. Jimin tak akan mengusik. ia hanya duduk dan menunggu taehyung menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

Mungkin akan selalu seperti ini, jimin yang mencoba mendekat dan taehyung akan menjauh. Merapat namun berjarak. Seperti A dan Z, seperti dekat tapi jauh, seperti jauh tapi dekat. Jimin tak mengerti. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya teman bekerja.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pagar rumahnya. Jimin memperhatikan diam-diam. Rindu sekali hingga ia ingin memeluknya. Mereka bukannya baru kenal kemarin sore, namun taehyung menjadi asing. Jimin tak akan menyerah. Mencoba menghapus garis samar yang mulai tampak diantara mereka, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu temannya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Jimin tak akan berhenti, bagaimanapun.

— _Aku merindukanmu._

Taehyung menatapnya penuh tanya. Jimin lantas menunduk, menelan kembali kalimatnya.

" Tidak ada."

Taehyung memindahkan tangan jimin dari bahunya. Pagar dihadapannya tertutup dan jimin tak beranjak. Sentuhan taehyung masih terasa dingin dikulitnya. Mungkin Jimin yang menarik benang diantara mereka namun taehyung mengulurnya. Akan tetap seperti itu dan terus berulang. Seperti tak ingin digapai.

.

.

Jimin menahan bahu taehyung. Menahannya dari gerombolan yang akan ia ikuti. Mengisyaratkan dari matanya suatu ketidaksetujuan. Ia harap taehyung masih bisa membacanya. Jimin bukan mengekang atau apa. Taehyung bukan miliknya, jimin bukan satu-satunya teman. Taehyung bebas, tapi buka berarti membuat ia jauh.

"Ada beberapa dvd baru—"

Jimin tersenyum ragu. Harapan mengumpul dihatinya. Ia harap taehyung masih mengingat bagaimana ritual persahabatan mereka berlangsung. Marathon film hingga pagi di akhir pekan, dulu. Ketika taehyung tak sejauh ini dan jimin tak serindu ini. mungkin sedikit saja, akan tersentuh. Jimin seperti tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, berdua saja.

" Lain kali saja."

Taehyung tak menatapnya dan berlalu menyusul gerombolannya. Rasanya seperti dihianati.

Jimin berfikir untuk menyerah.

.

.

.

" jimin"

Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun memulai pembicaraan. Semua akan berawal dan berakhir pada jimin. ia nyaris tersandung pagar rumahnya sendiri. Taehyung berdiri dibalik punggungnya. Dengan kepala tertutup tudung jaket. Biru di pelipis dan pipi. Bibir merah dan sedikit robek di ujungnya.

Jimin menyeka lebam di wajah taehyung malam itu. " kau bisa menginap." Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia berbicara pada taehyung. Ada rasa canggung dan tak ingin berlama-lama. Taehyung menunduk di ranjang jimin. sedikit lebih baik dan bersih dari dua puluh menit lalu. Jimin paham jika orang tua taehyung akan marah meihat anak nya seperti ini, sudah pasti.

Taehyung tak pernah mencari masalah. Mungkin bertemu beberapa berandal dan berakhir seperti ini.

Jimin masih mengetahui segalnya. Taehyung sudah terbiasa.

Ia barusaja mengulurkan baju bersih miliknya ketika kedua tangan taehyung berada dibahunya. Taehyung mungkin dingin, tapi tangan itu terasa hangat.

Jimin akan bergerak tapi taehyung menahannya agar tidak berbalik. Perasaan seperti ingin tetap begini atau ingin berlari. Ia bisa merasakan kening taehyung berada di bahunya. Sudah lama sekali, rasanya seperti kaku dan berdebar.

" Aku merindukanmu."

Hangat itu menjalar hingga ke dadanya. Jimin akan tetap menarik benang diantara mereka. Sedikit lebih dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

a/n : mungkin ini tidak jelas.

Tapi sudahlah—


End file.
